BlondeCat
by Bady Parial
Summary: En Death City, el 43% de la población tenemos la habilidad de convertirnos en felinos, desde simples gatos, hasta poderosos e imponentes jaguares, leones, cheetahs, leopardos, tigres, etc. Y yo, Maka Albarn, soy parte de ese 43% de la población, ¿Qué que felino soy yo? Oh, nada impresionante, soy un simple gato salvaje. ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON /VOCABULARIO NO APTO/
1. Chapter 1

Blonde Cat

By: Badyparial

Cap.1

* * *

Aquí, en Death City, el 43% de la población tenemos la habilidad de convertirnos en felinos, desde simples, hasta poderosos e imponentes jaguares, leones, cheetahs, leopardos, tigres, etc, etc, etc.

Y yo, Maka Albarn, soy parte de ese 43% de la población, ¿Qué que felino soy yo? Oh, nada impresionante, soy un simple gato salvaje.

* * *

Me levanto estando desnuda de la cama, donde yace un chico, del cual ya no recuerdo el nombre, completamente desnudo, medio cubierto con una sábana.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que irte? La pasé muy bien, cariño -Lo volteo a ver por sombre el hombro justo cuando inicio la conversión a gato, surgiendo de mi trasero una cola dorada, y de mi cabeza unas orejas esponjosas.

-Si te vuelvo a ver, podemos volver a pasarla bien -Y así, termino mi conversación con el chico, y salto por la ventana en una forma gatuna completa.

¿Volverlo a ver? Por favor, eso jamás pasa, para mañana yo me olvidaré de esto, y él igual, así que ¿Para qué molestarme en pasar la noche ahí? De cualquier modo, tengo trabajo mañana…. O mejor dicho, hoy, mierda, es demasiado tarde, apenas y podré descansar. Llego a casa, y vuelvo en mi forma humana, me pongo una camiseta de las cuales uso de pijama, ya que me quedan como si fuesen vestidos. Me tiró sobre mi cama mientras lo único que cruza por mi mente es el hecho de que mañana Black Star me va a matar.

* * *

-¡Maka! ¡Arriba dormilona! Ya es hora de ir a trabajar -Siento como Black me arranca las sábanas de encima, y yo intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño, contraigo el cuerpo hasta estar en posición fetal y entierro mi rostro contra la almohada.

Y de la nada siento como Black me carga en vilo sobre uno de sus hombros, y comienza a caminar, pero estoy tan dormida que no le doy importancia a lo que sea que esté haciendo ese mono. Un par de segundos después siento agua helada escurrir por mi espalda, lo que hace que pegue un grito y siseé del disgusto, y me doy cuenta que estoy en la bañera, y Black había abierto la llave del agua fría.

\- Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¡Está frío! -Intento hacer un berrinche, y lanzo agua en dirección de Black, soy un gato, odio el agua, y más si está fría.

-Buenos días Makita -Y diciendo esto salió del cuarto de baño, sabiendo que, si permanecía ahí más tiempo, le hubiese rasguñado a más no poder. Después de bañarme me pongo unos shorts de mezclilla y una camiseta gris de manga corta, con corte en V.

Mientras estamos de camino a Black le da por saber sobre mi fin de semana, cosa que es innecesaria, ya que sabe perfectamente lo que hago.

-¿Volviste a salir? ¿Acaso no sabes que podrías enfermarte, Maka? -Yo solo volteo los ojos, preparándome para la charla de siempre.

-Me protejo Black, no te preocupes.

-Pero sabes que podríamos perder el empleo si no trabajas correctamente por estar desvelada.

-No pasará nada Black, soy un gato de cualquier modo. Sin contar que, contratos vienen, contratos se van, da igual.

-Decir que eres un gato no es excusa para todo, Maka. -Y diciendo esto, Black se concentró en el camino.

City Arts se especializa en la preparación de escenarios cinematográficos. Black, mi amigo de la infancia es el vicepresidente de la compañía, es un tarado, que no sé cómo consigue sacar a flote cada contrato, pero lo hace. Él y su familia fue muy amable conmigo al déjame trabajar para ellos, sabe que soy alguien útil. Nuestro trabajo principal es montar y desmontar telones para películas y obras de teatro, remover e instalar muros. Justo ahora estamos instalando el set para una nueva serie, que se iniciará a grabar en un par de días. Estoy sentada en una escalera terminando de atornillar un marco a la orilla superior del muro.

-Maka, oye, ya que estás ahí, ¿Puedes traerme algo del techo? -Volteé a ver hacia abajo, a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo.

-Claro, espera un poco -Con agilidad me paré sobre la silla, doblé las rodillas y salté hacía el techo, tomé la único que había ahí, que era una extensión, y la lance por la orilla.

-Ahí tienes

-Con cuidado Maka, no lo lances así. -Rodé los ojos, y luego apoyé un pie en el borde para saltar yo también y caer de cuclillas en el suelo. Varias personas que estaban ahí comenzaron a aplaudir, a veces se me olvida que no es tan usual tener una agilidad gatuna. Sentí un golpe en la cabeza, y volteé a ver a Black, quien era el causante de ese golpe.

-Oye! ¡Eso dolió! ¡No me golpees!

-No saltes de esas alturas, es peligroso, ¿Por qué haces cosas absurdas aquí? YO SOY EL ÚNICO CON ESE DERECHO, COMO EL SUPREMO DIOS QUE SOY.

-Oh, Black, cállate ya

-Eres muy ágil -La voz me interrumpió justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Black en la cabeza con un buen Maka-chop – Es casi como si fueses un gato.

El chico que estaba hablando era de cabello blanco, y ojos rojos, traía puesta una camiseta de manga corta, color negro, demasiado ajustada, y un pantalón de mezclilla oscura. En cuanto lo volteé a ver, me dedicó una sonrisa llena de descaro, provocando que yo oscureciera mi mirada.

-Los gatos son más ágiles que yo, no es para tanto -Él ensanchó más la sonrisa.

-En comparación a los gatos, los humanos son más prudentes, ten cuidado de no lastimar la escenografía o estarás en problemas. -Black empujó mi cabeza a modo de disculpa, mientras se apresuraba a pedir perdón por lo sucedido, y en cuanto el tipo se alejó de nosotros, volteé a ver a Black.

\- ¿Quién es ese tipo? -Black abrió mucho los ojos, mirándome como si estuviese loca

\- ¿En serio me estás preguntando que quien es? Es el actor principal de la serie para la cual estamos haciendo el set, Soul Evans, ¿No se supone que eres chica y que todas las chicas sabéis de este tipo de cosas?

-No me interesan las súper estrellas -En ese momento el productor llamó a Black, dejándome sola, sentada en el piso estando apoyada a una pared, y saqué mi celular para investigar, Soul Evans, un actor competente que ha sido protagonista de varias películas, series y comerciales, ganando el premio al actor del año, dos años seguidos, actualmente, el hombre más popular de todo Death City, por no decir que de todo USA y Japón. Es lindo, pero no es exageradamente lindo, así que, ¿Qué tiene de especial este tipo? Como sea, da igual, no me interesa de todas formas.

* * *

Soul pov.

Me agaché quedando de cuclillas frente a la chica que estaba plácidamente dormida en la parte de atrás del set, en el piso, usando una sudadera como almohada, primero toqué ligeramente su mejilla, para luego acariciarla, y ver como restregaba su rostro contra mi mano.

-Parece que eh encontrado un muy lindo gatito.

* * *

Hasta aquí

Y bien, ¿qué dicen?

¿Está chido? ¿No? ¿Vale la pena seguirle? Or nah?

La verdad, me llama mucho la atención esta idea de fic, así que espero les guste y me apoyen a través de esta historia *inserte corazón aquí*

Y para quienes no saben, ya subí avance de The Devil, y pronto subiré de Toy With Sadness.

Nos vemos luego chicos, see ya [Inserte otro corazón aquí]


	2. Chapter 2

_BlondeCat_

 _Cap. 2_

 _By: BadyParial_

* * *

 _Previamente:_

 _Soul pov._

 _Me agaché quedando de cuclillas frente a la chica que estaba plácidamente dormida en la parte de atrás del set, en el piso, usando una sudadera como almohada, primero toqué ligeramente su mejilla, para luego acariciarla, y ver como restregaba su rostro contra mi mano._

 _-Parece que eh encontrado un muy lindo gatito._

* * *

 **Maka Pov**

Hoy de nuevo estamos trabajando en el escenario de antes, y como las grabaciones están a punto de comenzar todo el equipo está agitado terminando detalles finales, así que básicamente no hay nadie que no tenga nada que hacer. Y de nuevo estoy aquí sentada en una escalera, terminando de martillar unos cuantos clavos a un marco de madera para reforzarlo, ya que, según el productor, se veía muy "flojo" lo cual era "peligroso"

-¿No vas a saltar hoy? -Voltee hacía abajo al oír a "Sr. Perfect " también conocido como Soul Evans hablarme, haciendo referencia al incidente de hace unos días.

-No hay nada por lo que debería de saltar hoy, no tiene sentido -Tomé el martillo, y terminé con los dos clavos que me quedaban, esperando a que el simplemente se fuera, pero ahí seguía parado, mirándome.

-Ya veo, pensé que antes querías llamar la atención -Comencé a bajar de la escalera lentamente, en un intento de simplemente ignorarlo -¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Huh? -La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, así que lo voltee a ver con una ceja alzada como si estuviese loco.

-Tu nombre, dímelo -Sonrió amablemente, lo que le daba un aspecto de niño encantador, se podría decir que casi brillaba. Cosa que en definitiva no va conmigo.

-¿Por qué debería de decírtelo? -El alzó las cejas al oír esta respuesta.

-¡Maka! Si ya terminaste, ven a ayudarme con esto -Voltee a ver a Black, que estaba moviendo una tabla de madera que lo superaba por bastante en estatura.

-Voy -Y así de simple terminé la conversación con Evans, corriendo a ayudar a Black, realmente no entiendo a ese tipo.

Pero el molesto de Evans se quedó merodeando por el set todo el día, complicando mi trabajo, ya que solía molestarme a mí, e interrumpir todo lo que hacía.

\- ¿Cómo funciona esto? -Tomó una pistola de silicona industrial, presionándola, provocando que el pegamento se desparramara por gran parte del suelo -Ah, con que así se usa.

-Oye, no lo toques, y no pierdas los materiales tampoco -Dios santo, pero que tipo tan molesto.

\- ¿Esto cómo se usa? No espera, sí sé cómo…. -Tomó unas pinzas de metal que estaban en mi cinturillo de trabajo.

-Espera, espera…

-Oh, me corté… jajaja, estoy sangrando mucho…

-¡Hey! -Vi como solo observaba la herida de su dedo índice con los ojos abiertos, así que tomé su mano y lo más rápido que pude, puse su dedo entre mis labios, luego lo miré a él a los ojos.

-Si te lesionas, la grabación se detendrá -Él congeló la expresión de su rostro y quitó su mano rápidamente de mi boca, apartándose un poco.

-Estoy bien, gracias -luego simplemente se volteó, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida mientras a su alrededor se amontonaba la gente preguntando cosas como "Soul, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?" Como me irrita toda la gente de aquí, hipócritas todos.

* * *

Al fin, después de casi tres semanas, terminamos de armar el set, lo que nos dará un mes de descanso, tal vez menos, para luego tener que desarmarlo. Y ya es de noche así que solo se escuchan los agradecimientos de todos por el buen trabajo. Es muy tarde, casi las dos de la madrugada, pero da igual.

-Maka, tu…

\- ¿Eh? -Voltee a ver a Black mientras me soltaba el cabello de las dos coletas que lo sujetaban.

\- ¿Vas a salir a jugar de nuevo? ¿No crees que es muy tarde ya?

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? No tengo trabajo mañana, y de aquí me iré directo a allá, no tienes que llevarme -Puso una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, a pesar de que soy más alta que él, es un gesto que siempre hace.

-Ya te lo dije Maka, es difícil vivir sola, puedes venir a vivir conmigo

¿Qué estás diciendo, Black? -Quite su mano de mi cabeza, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del set, el siguiéndome de inmediato - ¿Quién iría a molestar a una pareja de recién casados? Aparte, siempre eh vivido una vida sin preocupaciones.

-Sé que eso es verdad, pero…. ¿Eh?

\- Que bien que aún están aquí, Gracias por su duro trabajo -Y ahí está de nuevo, Evans.

* * *

…... ¿Por qué terminó todo de esta manera? Salir a beber con todos los trabajadores del set. Gracias a esto mi noche de diversión se arruinó. Todo es culpa de él, si tan solo no nos hubiese invitado a todos, Black estaría lo suficientemente consciente como para llevarme a casa. Volteo a ver a Black, quién está dormido a un lado mío, totalmente ebrio, ya que siempre ha sido un mal bebedor, y no es que yo sea excelente, pero por eso simplemente casi no tomo. Y adivinen quién es la única persona que sigue consciente.

Oh, adivinaron, Evans. Se acercó a mí, extendiéndome unos trozos de pescado seco.

-Para ti -Simplemente lo ignoré y le un trago a mi vaso.

\- ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? Eres molesto. -Él sonrió ampliamente.

-Quiero saber más acerca de los diferentes trabajos del set, ya que me gustaría filmar otra película dentro de poco en el futuro, se podría decir que, estoy intentado obtener experiencia. Es por eso que me aferro a los trabajadores -Y amplió aún más la sonrisa-Por favor cuida de mí.

Por dios, que molesto, ¿Quién quisiera cuidar de él? Tomó mi vaso, y se lo pasó de un trago, luego se paró con mi vaso en la mano y de una botella sirvió un líquido rojizo, luego volvió a acercarse a mí y colocó el vaso frente a mí.

-Toma, es un vino que compré hace poco -Sonrió amablemente mientras yo tomaba el vaso y lo acercaba a mi nariz.

-Huele muy bien

-A beber entonces -Sonrió aún más, mientras yo acerqué el vaso a mis labios y le daba un buen trago, quedando impresionada con el sabor, definitivamente de las mejores cosas que eh probado en mi vida.

-Está muy bueno -Y de otro rápido trago, pasé lo que quedaba en el vaso.

-Es muy bueno, porque para los humanos, aparentemente es difícil de tomar -Levanté mis ojos hacia él, viendo como su sonrisa se elevaba, y sus ojos se oscurecían, luego comencé a marearme.

-… ¿Qué? -Sentí como cabeceé un poco

-Parece que solo a los gatos les encanta beber esto, es algo como hierba de gatos, pero líquida, Cat's Elixir. Fermentado de manera natural.

Entonces todo se oscureció lentamente.

* * *

...

...¿Solo a los gatos?

Mi vientre se siente caliente, muy caliente.

¿Será por el vino?

No.

No solo mi vientre se siente caliente.

-Ahhh -Me levanté gimiendo, y retorciéndome. Estaba excitada, demasiado excitada como nunca antes había estado. Giré sobre mi misma, viendo que Soul estaba sentado en un sillón a lado de la cama donde estaba.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste?

\- ¿Yo? Nada aún, pero tenía que esperar a que despertaras, sería problemático tener después algún tipo de demanda.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Uuugghhh -Sentía el sudor correr por todo mi cuerpo, y fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior.

-Tu sola te la quitaste, yo no te eh tocado en lo más mínimo, te lo aseguro. -Parándose del sillón mientras se quitaba la camisa se fue acercando a mí, mientras lo único que yo podía hacer era retorcerme más por el inmenso calor que tenía.

-¿Dónde…. Mmmmfff, estamos? -Esto era peor que mi temporada de celo, miles de veces peor, porque estaba gimiendo como una maldita perra. Lo cual es ilógico, teniendo en cuenta que soy una gata.

-Te traje a mi hotel -Dijo con toda la simplicidad como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-N..no -Intenté musitar cuando él se posicionó sobe mí entre mis piernas, tomando mis caderas con una de sus manos.

-¿No? -Aún con el pantalón puesto, hizo un movimiento como si me embistiera, haciendo que pudiese sentir cuan duro estaba contra mis húmedas bragas.

-Ahhhh, n…No, de… ten… te, Ahhhh -Él se agachó encima de mí, besando mis clavículas, descendiendo lentamente hasta el inicio de mis pechos, que era hasta donde cubría mi brasier. Podía sentir una de sus manos sobre mi entrepierna, y la otra la tenía en mi cadera.

Con el puro tacto de su mano por sobre la tela de mis bragas pude sentir como el clímax se abalanzó sobre mí.

-Ya no puedo detener esto. -Se apartó ligeramente de mi para sacarse los pantalones y los boxers. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba de maneras que no quería que reaccionase, estaba aferrada a uno de sus brazos, mientras intentaba contener los gemidos que querían salir de mi boca de manera desesperada. El me besó en los labios, insertando su lengua en mi boca. La mano que estaba antes entre mis piernas subió hasta mi brasier, tocando mis pechos por sobre la tela, lo que me hacía gemir más aún, ya que la tela raspaba mis pezones de una manera tortuosa. Sentía a la perfección como se restregaba contra mí para luego quitarme las bragas, y seguir restregándose.

Y sin previo aviso entró en mí, mientras yo pujaba por apartarlo a cómo podía, ya que, a pesar de llevar una vida sexual relativamente activa, era virgen. Bueno, no virgen al 100%, pero las relaciones que tenía, nunca entraban por ahí. Solían entrar por un poco más atrás. Y a pesar de todo, y aunque sea algo bastante embarazoso, no podía dejar de gemir, y mi cuerpo pedía cada vez más a pesar del ligero dolor que se instaló en mi entrepierna.

-Oh, valla – Soul volteó a ver dónde nuestros cuerpos se unían- ¿Virgen? ¿En serio? Tienes cara de todo menos de virgen, cariño. -Supuse que estaba sangrando, ya que, de no ser por eso, dudo que se hubiese dado cuenta.

Entonces vi como sus orejas se hacían más grandes, hasta tomar una forma puntiaguda, y sus caderas se llenaban de manchas cafés, después vi su cola contonearse alegremente. Un Jaguar. Soul Evans era nada más y nada menos que un jaguar, y uno bastante vigoroso para ser sincera. Sentí como su miembro creció aún más dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir aún más fuerte. Ya que, les explicaré que, cuando un ser gatuno como nosotros, toma una forma semi-felina, a los hombres les crece el miembro, ya que, son hasta cierto punto, mitad animal. Esto los excita más, y les da el doble de energía de la normal.

-Oh vamos, tú también suelta tu cola, se sentirá mejor, y hará que no duela tanto. Por cierto, si quieres arañarme, adelante, hazlo, no tengo problemas con eso.

Negué con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a mover mis caderas contra él, el dolor había pasado ligeramente, y sabía que entre más rápido me mueva, más rápido pasaría.

-Si te rasguño… ahhh, se detendría la grabacióooonnnnn mmmgggggg.

Él comenzó a envestirme de una manera brutal, me era casi imposible controlar mis gemidos, y él sonreía con placer cada vez que gritaba.

-Ahhhhh, mmmmfff, más… más -Mis suplicas salían de mis labios sin mi autorización, maldita sea, yo nunca rogaba, a nadie, nunca, y de un día para otro aquí me tienen, debajo de un jaguar, suplicando porque me dé más fuerte.

-Owww, ¿Cómo dices? No te escuche bien, tus gemidos de gata en celo no me dejaron escucharte -Él es un hijo de puta, un total y completo hijo de puta, pero no puedo resistirme, el calor dentro de mi es demasiado fuerte. Siento que inicia a embestirme de manera más lenta, lo que me hace gruñir de enojo, rindiéndome ante él.

-¡Más! Maldita sea ¡Más!

-Buena gatita -Y con esto volvió a embestirme con un poco más de rudeza - ¿Quieres que te coja? ¿Más fuerte? ¿Más duro? ¿Más dentro?

Ante cada pregunta me daba una palmada en mis muslos, lo más cercano a mi trasero posible, a lo que yo solo podía responder asintiendo con la cabeza con desesperación, soltando gemidos desesperados, e inclusive algunos maullidos ahogados.

Al venirme tuve un par de segundos de tranquilidad, hasta que Evans decidió iniciar otra ronda, volteándome en vilo y girándome, haciendo que él quedara sobre mí, y yo bocabajo. Lo sentí salir de mí, y adentrarse de nuevo a través de mi trasero. A esto estaba un poco más acostumbrada, pero jamás antes lo había hecho con un felino, por lo cual, dolió un poco al no estar acostumbrada a los tamaños.

Sentía los labios de Evans en mi cuello y espalda, recorriéndome lentamente, mordiendo de manera desprevenida mi lóbulo, provocándome un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. Después de un par de minutos en los cuales arañe la cama con desesperación, nos vinimos los dos, juntos. Él salió de mí, y en cuanto lo hizo, sentí como mi cuerpo se transformaba, y caía rendida de nuevo.

* * *

 **Soul Pov.**

Un gato rubio, al fin había encontrado un gato rubio, dorado, con el pelaje más sedoso del mundo, y era absolutamente hermoso.

En cuanto cayó dormida, me acosté a su lado, atrayéndola más a mí, pasando uno de mis brazos sobre ella. Era tan pequeña, tan indefensa. Y he de admitir que me gusta jugar con ella, en más de un sentido, me gusta ver sus miradas de enojo y sus gruñidos, y como arruga la nariz al enojarse, o cómo actúa con altanería, aún y cuando está bajo mí.

Era mía ahora. Totalmente mía.

* * *

 _ **Bieeeeeeen**_

 _ **Hasta aquí**_

 _ **Espero lo hayan gozado**_

 _ **La verdad no estoy tan segura del lemmon, por que eh estado intentado mejorarlo, así que espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Opiniones, comentarios, o que les gustaría que pasara el siguiente capítulo, déjenlo en un review *inserte corazón aquí***_

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


End file.
